


Numbers

by cledritch



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Crushes, Drunkenness, First Meetings, Idiots in Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, No tissues were harmed, Oblivious Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Shy Lee Taeyong, everyone's a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cledritch/pseuds/cledritch
Summary: Bathrooms are not a good setting for romance.





	Numbers

The line to the bathroom had been long. It’s not a surprise really, with the crowd and the booze flowing like no tomorrow. The raucous laughter echoed from afar that sounded a lot like Yuta and he hopes he isn’t looking for him to give him a kiss.

He really doesn’t want the affection when his bladder’s about to burst.

The person before him is taking long, stumbling about as the jacket he wore snagged on one of the stalls. There are a total of four stalls but two are busted with water up to the brim and vomit at the sides while the other one is being occupied by someone with massive diarrhea.

So this one stall is being fought over and yet it’s been an hour since he first came up to line. Sicheng’s fiddling with the end of his hoodie and biting down his lips that he might have spilt some blood. His feet are trembling whenever he crossed and uncrossed them to stop the overbearing feeling to pee. He doesn’t know how long it will take for him to finally get to the bathroom without an accident first.

“He’s probably playing on his phone.”

Sicheng sucked a breath in surprise, looking over his shoulder to see red hair and a nice face. His vision is a little blurry from the alcohol Yuta made him chug down from something that resembled an Erlenmeyer flask. It tasted bitter down his throat but the bubbling feeling that comes after a few moments was nice. It may not be his first rodeo but Sicheng’s more concerned about dancing and the stock market to go out with Yuta who partied like the world is ending. He still gets good grades and it’s really unfair.

This stranger is cute through his alcohol lenses. Nice nose and jaw line cut from marble, there is a familiar feeling to his face Sicheng can’t place so he smiled back. He hoped he didn’t look dopey.

“Well, he can eat it if he isn’t going to hurry up soon.” He snapped back, tilting his head over the stall. The stranger laughed at his quip, crossing his arms.

“Hope you won’t take that long,” he winked consolingly, biting down a laugh at Sicheng’s offended look “I need to beat my friend at pool.”

“You got a good aim?” Sicheng smirked, noticing how the stranger is looking at his lips and threw his head back to laugh once more. This was entertaining really because he doesn’t know what is going on and why this guy is making small talk.

The stranger scoffed with an eyebrow quirking in challenge. Sicheng stashed the slash across it for things he thought hot. “Would you care to see?”

Sicheng waved his hand, cocking his hip for good measure as he fully faced the other boy. “Hmm, do I?”

His eyes are sparkling with such mirth and cockiness that Sicheng almost moved forward to get into his space. He could’ve but the sound of the door opening and cursing as the man washed his hands, wiping his phone with the tissues he got from the container near the sink.

“See you.” Sicheng waved as he entered the stall and locked it. Only then did he realize what he had done and he slapped his cheeks to get rid of the redness. He won’t see him after today anyways so he can forget seeing him at all whoever he was.

He finished his business, buckling his belt back and flushing before he got out. Almost colliding with the stranger, eyes meeting and he smiled a little at how the other blinked owlishly. “Hi.”

“Hi.” It came out somewhat breathless and Sicheng winked at him just to see him flush. He stalked over the sink to wash his hands, rubbing with soap and rinsing before he realized that there’s no tissues left. He pouted, not wanting to dry his hands with the freezing winds and he isn’t ruining his jeans. Wringing his hands, he awkwardly raised them in front of him before he heard someone clear their throat.

He looked up, seeing the tissue in the stranger’s hand and he smiled as he took it. He doesn’t register the choked sound the other makes as well as the rest of the line as he wiped his hands before throwing the tissue into the trash bin.

Sicheng smiled at the stranger. He has an expression like he’s about to vomit and Sicheng doesn’t know why. It makes him feel guilty nonetheless. “Is something wrong?”

The stranger shook his head, avoiding his eyes before he went inside the stall.

He turned to the tall boy behind Taeyong, glaring at him as he raised his arms in defeat. “I didn’t take long.”

The boy rolled his eyes (or from the one he saw because the other was hidden under his bangs) , murmuring something about an oblivious asshole before Sicheng went back to his table where Yuta is dancing on top of the table. His phone is on his hand, his boyfriend’s face looking exasperated as Yuta sung Gee at the top of his lungs.

“Someone stop him.” Doyoung hissed from his seat, hands clawing at Yuta’s feet to drag him back down. It earned him a kick, punching the other’s leg in retaliation. Doyoung is regretting being the designated driver when he can be writing his thesis even when he’s younger than Yuta who hasn’t even taken the course. He said it was because he wasn’t ready while the rest think he just wants to have fun.

“Yuta-hyung, down.”Sicheng muttered, ignoring the sound of victory from Doyoung as he dragged Yuta down with the hem of his shirt. Yuta yelped as he stumbled down to his chair, hissing when the collar of his shirt became too low at Sicheng’s strength.

Yuta rolled his eyes at him, curled hair sticking to his sweaty forehead as he placed his legs on the table “Winko. Winko, dear. I was saving my collarbones for when me and my boyfriend have our first kiss but-“

“Oh my god, stop him before he unloads his fantasies on us.”

His boyfriend, dancer for a company and already earning for his own, has long shut the call off. No one likes to deal with a drunk Yuta who wanted to flirt with people he thinks are his boyfriend or wants to kiss Sicheng’s face because he was too cute for the world.

Sicheng threw a water bottle at him, the sound of him yelping as it hits the Japanese male’s shirt. “You got it wet! Winko, that’s not how you flirt!”

Doyoung has his phone on one hand and a cup of cold coffee he got to deal with their bullshit. He cackled all of the sudden, almost crushing the straw between his teeth. Sicheng moved over to stare at the texts the elder got, chin hooked on his shoulder. Yuta didn’t do as graceful as he launched himself on Doyoung’s lap, stealing his phone. The latter shoved him off, making a grab as Yuta kept it away while herding him off.

“Whoo. Someone just threw away Taeyong’s number after wiping their hands,” Yuta’s laugh resembled a hyena’s by now, tumbling down as he held his stomach “Oh my god. Jaehyun’s wilding and Johnny’s making him drunk to forget it happened.”

Doyoung sneered as he hit Yuta lightly on the head, typing a response first before once again kicking Yuta “Don’t be a dick. Taeyong’s been stressed and the one time he thinks someone is worth his time, he gets rejected.”

Sicheng nodded, feeling sorry for this Taeyong despite not meeting him. It’s probably a friend from his thesis, he thought before he snatched the coffee to make the drunkenness disappear for a while. He thinks back to the stranger and his blurry pretty face before shaking his head.

Filed to the one that got away folder and Sicheng giggled to himself.

“They aren’t playing pool and they want me to get Taeyong home now. His crush for three months actually rejected him when he finally got the balls to talk to him.” Doyoung clicked his tongue as he swerved his head to look over the people.

Sicheng has the lid of the coffee off as he let the ice cool down the warmth in his body. He crunched at them, relishing the sound and the water down his throat before he saw a trio making their way towards them. He met one of their eyes before choking, dropping the cup onto the table. He hacked violently, air rushing to his brain as he fought off the panic that came. Yuta is shrieking at him as he clapped at his back before Doyoung gave him the water bottle Yuta abandoned and chugged it down. Yuta sighed in relief, face morphing to a devious smirk as he turned to the newcomers.

They already reached the table for Sicheng to recognize them. The tall boy whose eyes glared at him before putting himself between the same red-headed boy who looked constipated at the sight of Sicheng.

Jaehyun who Sicheng knew from Doyoung is the only one who looked surprised. They were classmates for Psych once and bonded over the hilarity of Yuta dancing on the fountain soaking wet. He didn’t know his friends and Jaehyun is the type to have something devious up his sleeve.

“Hey there, Sicheng,” Jaehyun greeted him, siding to Doyoung as he smirked up at his companions. The tall one is giving him a look of disbelief and the redhead’s eyebrows are disappearing into his hairline “Have you met my friends?”

Sicheng shook his head, wringing his hands and he squinted at the line of blue ink on his palm. He raised it, confused before turning to Jaehyun. “I don’t know much about your friends, Jae. I’m too busy trying to be a babysitter for mine.”

Yuta draped himself over Sicheng, nodding as if he knew what was going on “Oh, baby Winko. These two are Johnny, the tall ass with emo hair and Taeyong, rejected and crushed all in one night.”

Taeyong. The redhead is Taeyong and Sicheng smiled at him, something that isn’t returned fully.  His face is really pretty, wondering who would be stupid enough to reject him. His shirt has a stain in front of it so Sicheng hoped that he isn’t as drunk as Yuta. One was enough.

“Hello, Johnny-ssi,” he addressed the tall one who is still looking at him like he’s stolen his first son before turning to Taeyong “Thank you for the tissue! These are my last jeans.” He smiled sheepishly, raising his palms and Jaehyun saw the ink that imprinted there as he held his wrist.

“Oh? Where did this come from?” Jaehyun teased, eyes on Taeyong who flinched. His gaze is hot where he seemed to zero in the fingers wrapped around Sicheng’s wrist. He seemed to be irritated but Sicheng pouted.

“I don’t know. It wasn’t there before I went to the bathroom.” He doesn’t like how Jaehyun is smiling that devious smile he had when he knew something Sicheng didn’t.

Johnny then butted in as he pointed an accusing finger at Sicheng. “I don’t know, kid. From the number Taeyong gave that you just used for a wipe?”

“Johnny, what the fuck-“ Taeyong hissed, pulling his friend by the arm and sending an apologetic look over Sicheng without looking him in the eye “It’s really no big deal-“

Doyoung is turning from him to Sicheng, the pieces fitting in his brain before his mouth hung open. He is gesturing between them like he wanted them to make the situation clearer while Yuta is giving a leer at the two of them. God, he figured it out too and Sicheng is never going to hear the end of it.

He took his hand back, waving them frantically to defend himself. Without knowing what to do, he stood up to go in front of Taeyong much to Johnny’s chagrin and held his hands.

Taeyong’s face is as red as his hair. He’s trembling as he stared at their hands and Sicheng sighed.

“I am so sorry. I didn’t know, I swear!” he said, biting his lip in guilt before he raised their hands again “We can hang out after school sometime.” He let go, missing the immediate movement where Taeyong sought his hands as he took out his own phone. He gave it to him, smiling shyly “Just so I won’t throw it away.”

Taeyong hid his face with the phone but complied, saving his number before giving it back. Their fingers brushed and Sicheng may reconsider the things he like and adding this boy who’s a huge dork.

The moment is ruined when Yuta started vomiting on Doyoung’s shoes and the latter tried to choke him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> lol wtf im drunk see ya


End file.
